In Dreams
by ReySandflower
Summary: Rínel is a Ranger of the North, she is a skilled warrior and a peace keeper. But she is also the younger sister of Aragorn son of Arathron, Isildur's heir. When she hears news about her brother in a company of an elf and a dwarf in Rohan, she goes over there and joins him. But little does she know that she would cross paths with a man who is the Captain of the White Tower...
1. Arrival at Edoras

_Author's notes:_

 _Hi everyone! This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfiction! This fanfiction is based off of a roleplay character who I just fell in love with. Her portrayal isn't the same as her roleplay one, but I still love this character._

 _Also, if you have a quotev account- it's also on their under the user: "Rey of Sunshine"_

 _Anyway! I hope you enjoy the story!_

 _Hannon Le_

* * *

Chapter One:

Arrival at Edoras

The evening was growing dark on the Rohirrim plains and a rider of the North arrived into the kingdom of horse riders. This rider was not just any rider, she was a young woman who derived from a great linage. But this daughter of the Race of Men was quiet different- very different than all the other women of all races in Middle Earth. As she arrived to the capital of Rohan, she noticed the gates were wide open as if they were having a celebration. When she rode through Edoras, she could hear cheering, "Victory o'er Helms Deep!"

She had a smile on her face when she first heard those words from the Rohirrim. The she-ranger heard news about her brother led Rohan to victory over Sarumon's forces of evil, but she did not know how much this would impact the people of Rohan. As she got off her horse, still having her hood up, two guards of Rohan approached the ranger. "What is this ranger of the North here in the kingdom of Edoras?", one guard asked the young woman.

"I am here to see my brother who has join the company of a dwarf and an elf" Her calming voice spoke to the guards. She did not want to make any threats nor make any trouble here in Rohan, for this was her farthest travel south than she ever made. But the guards were stun that a woman's voice came upon the hooded ranger, not only that- they were in shock that this she-ranger spoke of Aragorn son of Arathorn. "My lady, if you may, you can follow me..." The guard then guided the ranger to the Great Hall and paused for a moment.

The hooded woman then saw Theoden King standing up in front of an audience, "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail!" The audience had a moment of silence before they drank their first pint of ale. Theoden King noticed the hooded she-ranger and spoke, " Who is this ranger who comes to my hall?" Everyone heads turn in curiosity of who this ranger was. The she-ranger walked up slowly and knelt before the King of Rohan, " I am here to seek my brother who arrived here not long before the Battle of Helms Deep..."

Theoden furrowed his eyebrows, he did believe this ranger, this shockingly she-ranger. But he needed to see her face to see who she might be related to, "Please, take off your hood- so I may see a face of familiarity..."

The ranger hesitated at first for she rarely showed her face to others, but this time she had to. She looked at an older man- dressed all in white and recognized him: Gandalf... And Gandalf recognized her back with a faint smile on his face. Her rough yet delicate hands swiftly took her hood off and gasps ran through the air. Theoden, was in fact shocked, "So, you are the sister of Aragorn son of Arathorn?"

" I am... I am known in the wild as ' _Daegwenn'_ -" But the ranger was cut off by a man who stood behind her, " She is also known to her allies as Rínel- a maiden of great talent but also stubbornness."

Rínel stood up and faced the man with a small playful smirk, "My brother, even though your the greatest figure in my life- you always try to tease me too much." Aragorn laughed and hugged his sister, " I have missed you _nethig,_ but this journey you have taken was a very dangerous one."

" Aragorn, being a daughter of men combined with being a ranger is a very dangerous life." Rínel continued, " I think Eru destined for my life to be a troublesome one."

Theoden chuckled between the exchanges between Aragorn and Rínel. He then put a hand on Rínel shoulder in a friendly manner, "Welcome Rínel daughter of Arathorn. Your presence is always welcome here in the Kingdom of Rohan..."

Rínel nodded in a manner of thankfulness before Theoden King socialized with others in the Great Hall. This left Aragorn and Rínel alone and Aragorn gave his little sister a small sad smile, " Why are you here Rínel?..."

Rínel looked at her brother with a similar expression as him, " I heard that the fellowship was broken... I needed to know if you were alive..." Aragorn sighed, " Rínel, you do not have to worry-"

"But Aragorn, I had to worry" The fair maiden spoke, " You are my only brother and a great leader, I do not want to see you dead-"

"Nor do I for you, _nethig"_ Aragorn spoke over Rínel, " You are far from your territory and you are stepping into the the edge of danger..." He began to speak in elvish, _"I hen uin Sauron gimb nín nanwa..."_ Aragorn paused and this left the she-ranger stunned. _" Mai e ecces de, e thel reitha dagnir de..."_

Rínel was silent for a moment and bravely held her head up high, "Then let him try..."

Aragorn's eyes widen, not being in shock, but having fear of his sister being very reckless of what darkness she would encounter, " Rínel! Your recklessness will be your downfall- if you die, then the future will be long forgotten."

"Aragorn..." Rínel responded, " My future isn't important as yours... You are the heir of Isildur!-"

"And you are too" Aragorn cut Rínel off, "If I die in this, you are the last hope..." Rínel shook her head, " You say that because you desire not to become King of Gondor... You rather have me sit as Queen..."

Aragorn was silent, in some of what Rínel spoke of was true... He did not want to become King of Gondor and he knew in his heart that Rínel did not want to be Queen either. Rínel sighed, " We will talk about this later..." Rínel then walked away from Aragorn, she was not comfortable talking about lineages and who should take up the crown of Gondor. She wasn't the maiden who would go after the throne, she was a maiden of the wild and the wild are not royalty.

As she took off her cloak, she wore a long brown tunic that was fit for any female ranger\- along with her hair that was braided. She walked around the Great Hall, observing everyone. She was happy that the people of Rohan won over the battle of Helms Deep, but she knew that this was not the start of the battle over Middle Earth. It was just a test of who was the strongest and who was the weakest.

"Oh you can search far and wide,

You can drink the whole town dry,

But you'll never find a beer so brown,

As the one we drink in our hometown."

Rínel heard singing and discovered the two voices that were singing. She found two hobbits singing and dancing on a table where the Rohirrim folk cheered. Rínel was surprised that two hobbits were still with Aragorn and his small company, but she did not want to think of the breaking of the fellowship. Rínel wanted to enjoy their laughter and song,

"You can drink your fancy ales,

You can drink 'em by the flagon,

But the only brew for the brave and true..."

There was a small pause in the song, Rínel knew that this pause was not intentional. She noticed that one of the hobbits looked at Gandalf with a gaze of worry. Rínel could not make out what it was about, she felt as if she was in the middle of the gaze- a gaze of worry and mystery. But this didn't last long until the other hobbit broke his companion's gaze, "Pippin!"

Pippin, the hobbit, looked back at his friend and continued singing,

" But the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from The Green Dragon!"

The two hobbits then drank their ale as fast as they could while the folk of Rohan cheered. Rínel smiled at the hobbits before a golden haired woman approached her, "You are the sister of Aragorn?"

Rínel faced the woman and nodded, " I am..." After the she-ranger responded, the fair lady of Rohan spoke, " I am Eowyn, your brother is a great leader- and a honorable man." Rínel gave the Lady of Rohan a smile, " Men who fought for the lives of others are honorable men... Those who are not are cowards and or wicked in the eyes of the light..."

Eowyn looked at the daughter-descendant of Isildur as if she was curious of her history. To Eowyn, Rínel sounded like a woman of many tales and wisdom- which is very rare in this day of age, "My lady, you sound like you've been in battle before..."

Rínel looked at Eowyn with a sad expression- yes, it was true... Rínel have participated in battles, small battles... But in each battle, there is a cost of life and death, " I protected the lands of the North, the lands of the Shire, and the lands of the elves... I've seen battles and participated in few... War changes people, but I do not dwell on that..." She continued, " If you hear my brother speak of me and my wild adventures- it is because he covers the sorrow of what I faced..."

Rínel looked back at Eowyn and noticed her shock and concern of this she-ranger. But Rínel chuckled and shook her head, " I did not want to ruin your night of celebration, my lady... You are young and you shall smile for eternity." Eowyn gave Rínel a small smile and bowed to her before leaving. Rínel, afterwards, felt awkward about the encounter with the Lady of Rohan. It wasn't that the Lady of Rohan made her feel uncomfortable, but the fact that Rínel told her the honest truth of her experience in battle. It was one of the few things that she talked about and a few that she never wanted to mentioned.

As she sighed and was about to take her leave, she ran into the hobbit whose name was Pippin. "Sorry! Mi' lady!" Pippin exclaimed in utter apologetic while holding his pint of ale, " I should be watching where I step next time!"

Rínel laughed and responded, "Do not be sorry, for I should be the one watching where I step!" She continued, " You are from the Shire, are you not?" Pippin's eyes widen in glee and nodded, " I am from the Shire! Have you been there?" Rínel nodded with a smile, " I have been there before, the Shire is a very calming and beautiful- I wish I can visit there again." Pippin smiled widely, "Then you should know that the best weed is in Longbottom!"

Rínel raised an eyebrow and laughed, " I have heard of the pipe-weed, but I have never smoked it before-" She was then cut off by the hobbit, "Then you come back to the Shire and maybe I can introduce the weed to you!" Rínel laughed and nodded, "Then it is a deal!"

Pippin then realized that he didn't introduced himself to the kind woman, " I'm Pippin, Pippin Took!" He then extended his hand to shake and Rínel extended hers, " I am Rínel, you most likely know my brother-"

"Of course I do!" Pippin exclaimed, " You are Aragorn's sister! You know, you two look very similar." Rínel raised an eyebrow, "And how do we look similar, master hobbit?" Pippin the replied, " You have the same eyes- well similar, yours is green while his is grey..."

"Pippin!" The other hobbit called out Pippin's name. Pippin looked around before he left Rínel, "Sorry, mi lady, I must find where my friend Merry is at..." Rínel nodded and watched the hobbit search for his friend. She knew that they would meet again and her destiny would be intertwined with his in a war between the light and dark. There was something in the air that a great silence was held in before the great plunge would take it's place in a battle over Middle Earth...

* * *

 _Elvish phrases/words/names:_

 _"Daegwenn" ~ ( dae ) "Shadow"... (gwenn) "maiden"_

 _"nethig" ~ "sister"_

 _"I hen uin Sauron gimb nín nanwa..." ~ "The eye of Sauron has discovered me..."_

 _" Mai e ecces de, e thel reitha dagnir de..." ~ "If he finds you, he will try to kill you"_


	2. Unwanted Attention

_Author's Notes:_

 _Hey everyone! I really have nothing to say but only that I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story._

 _If any of you want to request any ideas of the story; I'm all ( elf ) ears._

 _Hannon Le_

* * *

Chapter Two:

Unwanted Attention

It was night, Rínel couldn't go to sleep and this bothered her. People would think that she couldn't go to sleep since she was sharing a room with others that Aragorn suggested to stay in- but that wasn't the case. The she-ranger felt something dark in the room...An evil that shadowed her thoughts. She knew it wasn't Gandalf nor the hobbits, but the darkness crept through the air and this made her uncomfortable. This was the first time in weeks that she didn't feel comfortable about her surroundings.

"What you doing?" Rínel heard a whisper from the hobbit named Merry. She knew that he wasn't talking to her but she figured that he was talking to Pippin, the friendly hobbit that she encountered at her arrival.

Pippin was surprised at first, but he turned back to see Gandalf. Rínel was watching this from afar where the hobbits wouldn't notice and saw Pippin waving his hand in front of Gandalf to see if he was awake.

Merry whispered again, "Pippin? Pippin!"

Pippin jumped for a moment and exchanged a nearby vase for the wrapped up glass ball in Gandalf's arms. _'A glass ball?...That's a palantír!'_ Rínel thought to herself in utter shock , _'Why would a palantír be here?...'_

Merry, then, became in shocked that Pippin was taking the palantír away from the sleeping wizard _, "_ Pippin... What, are you mad?" Pippin looked at Merry and back at the palantír _, "_ I just want to look at it. Just one more time."

Rínel grew curious by the second of what Pippin wanted to see, she had a feeling that she needed to stop him but another part of her wanted to see what he was going to do. Pippin held the palantír in his hands and began smile, but then he started to see something... The Eye of Sauron... And by this time, Sauron started to questioned him and torture him. With this, the young hobbit throws himself in pain as he screeches and writhes on the floor. By this time, Rínel jumped into action and took the palantír away from the foolish and curious hobbit...Only that she would experience the same pain and torture as him. The she-ranger was cold and she found herself facing Sauron. She was scared and the pain only worsened.

 _"Rínel... Macilvendë... Ithilrhien..."_ Sauron spoke to Rínel, _" Cenna meletya mélamar..."_ After Sauron spoke, he showed her ancestral home: Gondor... But it wasn't just Gondor and all it's former glory; it was in ruins and in flames.Rínel then saw the White Tree of Gondor up in fire and vanish into ash.

 _" Irmin níra atalat..."_ , Sauron spoke in laughter. ButRínel was not pleased nor scared anymore, fury ran through her heart and Sauron recognized this. _"La, lmë tul amorta tinwelindon ta ilya úmaiar ve alyë!"_ Rínel wasn't cold anymore for the courage and boldness came upon her heart. Sauron not only saw her as a woman of the Race of Men- but a woman with a heart like Elendil.

Sauron roared in anger and cast Rínel back into the room. She found herself in her brother's arms and the palantír across the room. Then, the she-ranger saw Gandalf grabbing a cloak- throwing it over the palantír, "Fool of a Took!"

Gandalf then ran over to Merry and Pippin in which he pushes Merry away so he can talk to Pippin. Pippin was frozen and in shock from the pain he received from Sauron. Gandalf chanted under his breath to wake the hobbit up. Pippin gasped in horror and Rínel looked upon the hobbit and back at Gandalf.

"Look at me, look at me!" Gandalf ordered the hobbit, "What did you see?..." Pippin muttered before he spoke, "A tree. There was a white tree. In a courtyard of stone. It was dead...The city was burning..."

Rínel's eyes widen, she realized that Sauron shared the same vision to Pippin. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked the horrified hobbit. But Pippin only responded,"I saw…I saw him! I can hear his voice in my head...He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me..."

Rínel moaned in pain from the after effects of Sauron, and with that- Gandalf turned to Rínel and Aragorn, "Rínel... What did you see?..."

Rínel's eyes watered in sadness and anger, "I also saw Gondor fall into ruin but the Dark Lord Sauron spoke to me and knew who I was..." Everyone's eyes widen in shock and horror. Gandalf looked at her to explain and she did, "He gave me names that I never acknowledged in my life... He gave me the names _'Macilvendë'_ and _'Ithilrhien'_... He said that the World of Men will fall into ruin... But I told him that we will rise like the stars and slay all darkness like himself..." Gandalf's eyes widen more each time Rínel spoke, " He then roared in anger and threw me away from his sight..."

Gandalf sighed as he stood up from his spot, "Those names he gave you are names from a song- a prophesy that I did not believe.. Until now..." Aragorn's brows furrowed in confusion and horror. He did not want his younger sister to be in any part of this war, he wanted her to be in peace and live happily. But now, that dream was nothing than an apparition.

"What prophesy?.." Rínel asked Gandalf who was also confused. The White Wizard noticed that the young Dunedain and her brother did not want any part of being in a prophesy- even though they are gravely burdened as the only Heirs of Islidur.

Gandalf recited the prophesy to the soul-wounded she-ranger,

 _"O Macilvendë!_

 _Your sword is sharp and your heart is bold!_

 _Why do you defend the hearts of foolish men?_

 _Men who betrayed the trust of others?_

 _Young child of Isildur, Daughter of Hope, thou art a warrior of old!_

 _You shall face the ruins of thy home!_

 _You shall witness death at thy young life!_

 _Fight! Fight for the last númenórean home!_

 _Will you die? Will you die?_

 _O Ithilrhien!_

 _Will Mandos take your life?"_

With every word that Gandalf spoke, Rínel's heart sank deeper and deeper. She felt as if her time in Middle-Earth was now over and this prophesy felt as if it was a mere curse than a blessing.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin and Rínel saw in the palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing: he knows the Heir of Elendil has come forth- along with his sister and her bold defense of the Race of Men. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength perhaps to challenge him- Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king or queen return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf spoke to the group in the Golden Hall.

Theoden looked at Gandalf with a unfazed look, " Tell me; why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor? " Rínel was in shock, she didn't and never thought that the King of Rohan would not think of aiding her people, but she knew that he had a point: 'what do we owe Gondor?'

" You owe them nothing" Rínel responded which made Theoden look at her, " But showing loyalty and kindness would strengthen the good- the Race of Men, Elves, Dwarves, and even the Hobbits of the Shire... With that, then we have an advantage to vanquish the darkness of Sauron."

Theoden never expected those words to come out of her mouth. But he knew that Rínel was right... For that, he did not spoke anything more about aiding the Heirs of Isildur's ancestral home. Aragorn looked around and volunteered himself, "I will go"

Gandalf quickly responded to Aragorn, "No!-"

"They must be warned!"

"They will be..." Gandalf came closer to Aragorn and whispered, "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river. Look to the black ships."

Rínel listened to every word Gandalf whispered to Aragorn and began to think: 'If Aragorn isn't destined to warn and defend Gondor- then who would?...'

Gandalf walked away from Aragorn and exclaimed to all, "Understand this: Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone..." The White Wizard looked at Pippin and the rest knew that Gandalf and Pippin would ride out to Gondor. But little did they know that another would join the company of the wizard and the hobbit.

"I will also go" Rínel announced, "If Sauron threatened me and the Race of Men- then I shall pierce every heart, soul, mind, and eye of Sauron until he forfeits the bloodshed he started"

"No!" Aragorn yelled in horror, "It is to dangerous-"

"I'm already in danger Aragorn! Even before my birth, our forefathers have been walking in a path of the dead. I will fight until death has taken me!"

Eowyn was moved by Rínel- she was, in Eowyn's view, a Shield-maiden of Númenórean blood. The Three Hunters were stunned along with Gandalf the White, Theoden King, and his sister-son. And the hobbits were amazed- especially Pippin who just then: adored her.

Gandalf hummed at looked closely at Rínel, he knew that if she goes with him and Pippin- she was going to for-fill the prophesy that Elros, the first Númenórean had foreseen. The only thing that concerned the maiar wizard: 'will she die?...' "As you wish, Rínel daughter of Arathorn... You may come with us..."

* * *

Rínel was in the stables, dressed in light Noldorin armor that the Elves of Imladris gave her. Her dark hair wasdecorated in the white flowers of Simbelmynë that Lady Eowyn did as a farewell gift. As she was packing her supplies for the ride to Minas Tirith, she found herself being approached by Legolas. She smiled at him, not a smile of joy, but a smile of sadness of not reuniting with her _elvellon_ officially.

" I see that you did not greet me at the Golden Hall _yenye._ " Legolas spoke to Rínel with a small sad smile. Rínel chuckled a bit, " Well, when I arrived; I saw you and Gimli, son of Gloin, having a drinking contest without me."

" And I suppose we were supposed to invite you?" Gimli asked behind Rínel's back in a playful way. Rínel looked at Gimli with an eyebrow raised and a twinkle in her eyes, " You always need to invite _Daegwenn_ to a drinking contest," Rínel continued, "Without _Daegwenn_ , the fun hasn't even started."

A long silence came upon the Daughter of Men, the Elf of Mirkwood, and the Dwarf of Durin's Line. But in every long silence comes upon friends, there is laughter. " Oh lassie!" Gimli laughed with his hands on his belly, "We will miss you again! Your humor will break the walls of Durin!"

Rínel laughed and she felt Legolas' hand on her shoulder, " _Nai elen siluva tyanna mentië ana Ondonórë-"_ Rínel then, surprisingly, embraced Legolas with a hug, " _Inyë hyamë tana ve ciluva ilya exa ata..."_

Rínel and Legolas broke the embrace and saw Gimli who didn't understand what they were saying- which made Rínel laugh. She embraced Gmili in a hug, which surprised him, "I will miss you Gimli, son of Gloin, I hope we will see each other again-"

"We will see each other again, lassie... I know for sure!"

Rínel's smile sadden, she remembered the prophesy: _'Will you die?...'_ She did not know... She did not know whether she would see Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, or even Eowyn again- before her suppose death... She did not know.

After the embrace, Gimli and Legolas left the she-ranger in the stable so she would be able to pack the last supplies. "Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Rínel heard Meriadoc Brandybuck talking to Peregrin Took.

"I don't know. I can't help it." Pippin answered his friend and cousin. Merry shook his head, "You never can."

Pippin sighed, "I'm sorry, all right? I won't do it again." But Merry became very serious, "Don't you understand? The Enemy thinks you have the Ring. He's going to be looking for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here... Lady Rínel even saved you from the palantír- I don't know if you should be thankful or feel guilty of what she did for you..."

Rínel closed her eyes and sighed, she did not want the young hobbit to feel guilty. She knew if she was in the young hobbit's place, he would do the same. "And you-you're coming with me? Merry?" Pippin asked Merry, but he didn't answer. He only replied, "Come on..."

When they arrived inside the stables, Pippin saw Gandalf preparing the ride to Gondor and Rínel getting onto her horse. He remembered what Merry said about Rínel and how he should feel both thankful and guilty. He looked upon her with an apologetic expression. Rínel noticed this and spoke, " It is all in the past now Master Took, we need to move onward..."

Pippin was in fact stunned and hope ran through his heart. Rínel gave a small smile, " Just don't through yourself into the fire, Pippin, I don't want you casting yourself away like that."

Pippin nodded and Gandalf gave both the Daughter of Arathorn and the Foolish Took a small smile. Pippin came to Gandalf's side and sat with him on Shadowfax, "How far is Minas Tirith?"

"Three days' ride, as the Nazgûl flies, and you better hope we don't have one of those on our tail."

Merry came to Pippin and gave him a small package, "Here, something for the road." Pippin eyes widen, "The last of the Longbottom Leaf."

Merry sighed, "I know you've run out. You smoke too much, Pip."

"But—But we'll see each other soon…won't we?" Pippin asked as Gandalf began to ride off. But Merry lastly spoke to his dear friend, "I don't know… I don't know what's going to happen."

"Merry?...Merry!"

Gandalf then spoke to the Lord of the Horses, "Run Shadowfax. Show us the meaning of haste!"

Shadowfax took off with Gandalf and Pippin, and behind them was Rínel on her horse: _Celegroch_...

When the three left the grounds of Edoras, Merry ran up to the top of the gates and Aragorn followed. Merry saw his best friend leaving from his sight and for Aragorn: he thought that he was seeing the last light of his sister one last time.

"He's always followed me, everywhere I went, since before we were tweens. I would get him into the worst sort of trouble, but I was always there to get him out. Now he's gone. Just like Frodo and Sam." Merry spoke to Aragorn, not leaving his eyes of his dear friend. But Aragorn replied, "One thing I have learned about Hobbits: They're a most hardy folk..."

"Foolhardy, maybe. He's a Took..." Merry continued, "But I think Lady Rínel will protect him... I know that for a fact..."

Aragorn sighed and thought of his sister, his only blood-family, that he held dear to his heart. He hummed a little song that his mother sung to Rínel when they were small. It was a song that Gilraen, their mother would sing to her when young Rínel's heart grew sad and or troubled,

"O Rínel!

How much you have grown!

Do not be afraid of what lies ahead

Do not lose your way in this dark time

I give you hope and I take none for myself

O Rínel!

May your arms be strong!

May your dreams shine upon thyself

May your life be ever light

I give hope unto you and thy brother

O Rínel!"

Merry was moved by the song and he knew that for that day, things were changing- for the better or for the worst...

* * *

 _Elvish phrases/words/names:_

Rínel~ "Crowned Maiden"

 _Macilvendë~ "Sword Maiden"_

 _Ithilrhien~ "Moon Queen"_

 _Cenna meletya mélamar~ "Look upon your mighty home"_

 _Irmin níra atalat~ "The world of men will fall into ruin"_

 _La, lmë tul amorta tinwelindon ta ilya úmaiar ve alyë!~ "No, we shall rise like the stars and slay all darkness like you."_

 _elvellon~ "elf-friend"_

 _yenye~ "yesterday"_

 _Nai elen siluva tyanna mentië ana Ondonórë~ "May a star shine upon your journey to Gondor"_

 _Inyë hyamë tana ve ciluva ilya exa ata~ "I pray that we shall see each other again"_


End file.
